


to have you at my mercy

by Haanjii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Collars, Dominance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanjii/pseuds/Haanjii
Summary: Moira comes home after a shitty day at the lab. Luckily, her girlfriend Angela is there to cheer her up. When things get a little heated, a small accessory is introduced and changes the game.- Best summary ever, I know... it's 3 am so sorry, not sorry -- Just give it a go! ^^ -





	to have you at my mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Fellows,  
> this is my very first fanfic, that I am sharing with the world and not solely my best friend \\(^.^)/
> 
> I am very excited and I hope you all are having a good time reading!
> 
> Yahooi, have fun! ^^
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be forgiving...thanks!

**Moira x Mercy**

* * *

 

Moira huffed as she opened the door to her apartment. Finally, after a long day at the lab, she was home. Putting down her bag, full of research sheets and unfinished reports, her shoulders sank. Feeling the tension in her back, she loosened the black tie and cracked her neck. "One hell of a day", she muttered.

"Hey Moira, are you home?" A shimmer of blonde hair appeared from the kitchen. Angela walked over to her girlfriend and smiled sympathetically. Her fingers slid into slightly messy red hair, lovingly scratching the scientist’s scalp. "Tough day?", she whispered, while slowly leaning in for a sweet kiss.

Moira sighed, while her hands came up to the blonde's hips almost naturally. "Don't even get me started … How was the hospital today?" "Fine, I got out early. Kudos to the night shift for arriving early." Moira hummed, pulling her lover closer.

"Guess my Mercy is lucky today", the redhead chuckled. After a short pause, she added: "Let's see what the evening brings." Her hands descended from her lover's hips to her ass, squeezing. Angela's eyes widened by the sound of her nickname. Her cheeks blushed. "How did you came up with that nickname again?" A smirk spread across Moira's features. She loved to tease the doctor and she knew, for a fact, that Angela loved to be teased. "Because I love to have you at my mercy", she husked, biting down on her girlfriend's earlobe.

An undefined growl disturbed the action. "Seems like someone skipped lunch again, to stare at boring microbes", the doctor smiled. Leaning up for the last time, she placed a peck on a slightly puzzled looking Moira. A second later she spun on her heel, heading towards the kitchen again.

"Did you just dare to call my job boring?!"

"Yup, now come eat!"

Only now the biologist felt the void in her stomach. Shaking her head in disbelief, she followed the delicious smell of food.

 

* * *

 

"Bed?"

"Bed!"

They stumbled blindly through the apartment. Lips never leaving their contact. Moira got her girlfriend pressed against the doorframe of the master bedroom. Sucking on her neck, the blonde made the most sinful sounds. Moans spilt from the medic’s lips while she whispered her lover's name like a prayer.

The taller woman lifted Angela up, who wrapped her long legs around the red head's waist. Her hands were busying themselves by fiddling with the black tie, still around Moira's neck. _God, she looks so hot wearing this stupid thing._ She tugged at every item of clothing she could reach, slowly getting impatient, remembering the growing desire between her legs.

"Needier than ever, are we", the biologist teased. Pushing up her lover's sweatshirt, she cupped one soft breast over the bra, eliciting a gasp. The blonde's hips rocked involuntarily, only proving her girlfriend’s point. There was no need (and no way) to hide her arousal. The smug smirk on Moira's face only grew wider, as she reached into the back pocket of her suit pants. _You are truly a genius, O'Deorain!_ Pulling out an all too familiar object, she searched blue eyes for confirmation.

Angela couldn't withhold the moan growing in her throat as she saw the night-blue collar, her night-blue collar, dangling from her lover’s slender fingers. It's been a while since they used it, but memories of incredible sex and multiple orgasms shot into her mind, making her whimper. Her eyes met Moira's inquiring gaze. "Please", the blonde breathed.

After releasing the smaller woman from their tight embrace, Moira took a step back to admire the view in front of her. Her eyes travelled over her lover's remarkable body. Starting from the bottom, the scientist stared at long slender legs. A small sigh escaped her lips by picturing her head buried between those toned thighs. Angela was wearing grey stockings, her dark-red skirt was askew and her grey sweatshirt was rucked up, revealing a beautiful midriff. What a sight. Hearing each shallow breath leave the doctor's lungs while watching the rise and fall of her chest, Moira could jump her then and there.

Finally, the biologist's gaze settled on blue eyes, blinking at her expectantly. The blonde smiled sweetly at her love. A blush covered her cheeks, which showed beautiful dimples. "Are you done admiring me, because I might die while waiting any longer."

Wordlessly Moira unhooked the collar and stepped into her lover's personal space. Tracing the outline of Angela's chin with her nails, she purred: "Ready when you are, Mercy." The stress of the last word caused the doctor to physically shake. Only one ragged word left her mouth, before the atmosphere surrounding the couple changed.

"Ready."

Within a heartbeat, Angela felt smooth leather on her neck. She closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath. _Gut, keep it together Ziegler._ Warmth washed through her body, settling in the pit of her stomach. Her nerves were on edge. Inhaling through her nose, she felt a rush of excitement. After breathing out, her mouth slightly agape, she opened her eyes.

"Undress me!" The command was firm, leaving no room for objections.

Starting from the top, the medic’s skilled fingers loosened the black tie, internally coursing for removing her favourite item of clothing first. After the tie was discarded to the floor, her fingers found the top bottom of the plain white bottom-down shirt. Her nails grazed the redhead’s neck, causing her eyes to tighten.

“No unnecessary touching! Stay by your task.”

“But-“

“Silence. Do what I asked you to do!“

Angela gasped at Moira’s harsh tone. Her underwear getting wetter by the second. Back at the task, she managed to unbutton the shirt without further complications. In one swift motion, Moira let the white material fall off her shoulders and onto the ground. The blonde swallowed audibly. Right in front of her, standing only mere inches apart, was her girlfriend, wearing only suit pants and a light-purple bra. Plastered on her sharp features the sexiest smirk ever seen and she herself was not allowed to touch her love. _Screw you O’Deorain … or better screw me!_

Noticing the train of thoughts, the scientist started making a show by stretching her still sore limbs. Her fingers slit into her hair, messing it up even more. Arching her back, she sent her girlfriend a flirty wink. Hearing the sharp intake of breath from her lover, she stopped. _Mission accomplished._

“Did I tell you to stop?” This was clearly not a question, so Angela got back to work. She undid the button and the sipper of these annoyingly sexy suit pants, using all her willpower to not caress the soft skin on her lover’s hipbones.

With shaking hands Angela slid the pants down the redhead's legs and helped her to step out of them. Now on her knees, she was about to reach for Moira’s purple underwear as she looked up, finding firm eyes already watching her. “Stop!”

Clearly enjoying this situation of power, Moira leaned down. “You seem a bit flustered down there. Shall I assist you with a little guidance?” Saying so, the biologist’s eyes gleamed mischievously.

All the air left the medic’s lungs rapidly, as she heard a metallic click. Looking down at herself, she saw the source of the sound. Slender fingers had attached a leash to her collar. Another spike of arousal shot through her body. Her clothes became uncomfortable. The heat in her body spread absolutely everywhere. Electric bolts shot through her nerves, making her aware of every item of clothing she still wore.

Eyes met and an unspoken agreement was made.

“Up!”

The command was underlined with an experimental tug on the leash. In no time the blonde was on eye-level with her lover, moaning from the sudden sensation of pressure on her collar. Moira looked at her girlfriend with lust filled eyes. Slowly leaning closer, she ghosted her tongue over the doctors parted lips. Angela shut her eyes, only concentrating on the sensation. Unfortunately, it ended as fast as it begun and she couldn’t suppress a whine at the loss of contact. The taller woman rose an eyebrow warningly, but husked: “Be a good girl and stay.”

Moira entered the bedroom. After turning on the lights and dimming them, she climbed onto the queen-size bed. Comfortably settling on the bed, she turned her attention back to Angela: “Come closer.” The blonde obeyed instantly, shortening the distance with only a few long steps, swaying her hips.

As she was about to follow her lover’s path onto the bed, a hand stopped her by tugging on the leash. “No no no, not yet”, the redhead spoke with a husky voice. Her own arousal was clearly audible. “Strip for me, Mercy!” Her fingers stroked the sensitive flesh under the collar before she settled with her back against the headboard. Looking up expectantly, she waved her hand, signalling the doctor to start.

Angela nodded silently and started to sway her hips from side to side, following an unheard beat. Tangling her hands in her hair she spun, back facing her audience now. Looking over her shoulder she had to smirk and wink at her girlfriend, who was watching her closely with wide eyes. _This doctor is going to be the death to me!_ The redhead watched in complete awe as her lover loosened a few strains of hair from the messy ponytail it was currently in. Golden locks are now flowing down, shining beautifully in the dim lighting of the room.

The medic turned again, while her hands reached for the hem of her sweatshirt. With one swift motion, the item of clothing was gone, revealing shimmering skin and a fancy grey bra. Skilled fingers slit over sensitive, heated skin. Angela graced the smooth leather of the collar while humming. Her hands found the leash and played with it. Meanwhile, her blue eyes searched for her lover’s gaze.

As their eyes met she gave the leash a small tug, moaning sinfully. Moira’s eyes went wide, a gasp leaving her throat. She felt her own arousal getting even more intense. Her underwear getting wetter, with every sway of the blonde’s hips. _I need her!_ “Get rid of that skirt and come here!”, she almost choked at the words.

Her girlfriend looked like an angel, slowly crawling up the bed. Her hair framing her beautiful features, the collar almost matching the colour of her lust filled eyes and the leash brushing against her breasts. Looking at her was painful, painfully arousing.

Angela settled on Moira’s lap. Taking one of the redhead’s legs between her own, she leaned towards her lover. The kiss was slow and light but grew fast. Tongues fought for dominance. Eventually, the taller woman won by biting down on the blonde’s bottom lip, knowing all too well it drove her wild. The doctor’s hand came up to caress her lover’s jawline. The redhead’s hands settled on flawless thighs, covered with expansive looking stockings. They both moaned in unison.

Pulling back to get some air, the biologist found dark-blue eyes looking at her intensely. Angela lowered her core to her lover’s thigh, beginning to rock slowly back and forth. Moira could feel wet and hot arousal spreading on her leg. Shamelessly the blonde searched for friction, to get a release from her growing lust. The redhead’s hands fell to the doctor’s ass, helping her grind.

With one calculated rotation, the scientist had her lover pinned under her, firmly pressed into the mattress. “I am not done with you… I barely even started”, she stated. “Grip the headboard and don’t you dare to move, unless I ask you to!”

The blonde was almost painfully turned on by now. There was no chance she could hold the command. All she wanted to do was to grab her girlfriend’s head and push her down to where she needed her so badly right now. But she knew impatience won't serve her good at the moment, so she obeyed. Gripping the wooden headboard above her, she vowed silently to at least try to stay put.

Moira started to touch her at an awfully slow pace. Her fingers moved from Angela’s stomach up to her sides, caressing her arms, until lacing themselves with her girlfriend’s fingers. The taller women leaned in even closer, letting their breast rub against each other. “Ready for me to drive you mad?”, the redhead purred. Her tongue traced the outline of her girlfriend’s ear making her squirm beneath her. Angela sighed, feeling the hot breath of her lover against her heated skin. “Just fuck me senseless!”

Moira placed Angela’s hands back on top of the headboard. “Demanding … that’s hot”, she husked, before going to work, sending the blonde a devilish smile. Her lips found the doctor’s racing pulse with ease. Sucking slightly on the tender flesh, her hand took hold of the leash again. The scientist sat back, pulling her lover upright with her. Her other hand grabbed behind her girlfriend’s back to unhook the beautiful bra, she was still wearing.

“Place your hands on my shoulders!”, she ordered while taking Angela’s bra off. Her lips fell to one nipple almost instantly, causing Angela to moan loudly. The grip on her lover’s shoulder getting firmer as her back arched to press further up against the redhead's skilled tongue. Moira licked and sucked at the sensitive flesh, knowing exactly what she liked. While one hand was toying with the medic’s other breast, her right hand went down to business.

Angela literally screamed as her girlfriend cupped her through her (absolutely ruined) lacy panties. The sudden contact shot another spike of arousal through her body, more powerful than any other before. Her hips jumped into the touch. Her nails were now digging into her lover’s back, while her mind was far gone. Every sound falling from her lips echoed deep down in her head, every breath, every moan, every plea. Her body was buzzing from arousal.

The hand between her legs began to move, slowly tracing the outlines of the garment. “Tell me Mercy, what do you want?” The question, so shallow, but nevertheless suddenly in the centre of the blonde’s attention. “To orgasm…”, she breathed. Everything was too much and not enough at the same damn time. Moira’s finger only provided little pressure, moving in slow lazy circles, avoiding all the areas in which Angela needed them. Her lover’s mouth was still busy with her nipple. Sucking and lapping at the sensitive bud.

“As you wish, Mercy. Now, on your knees!” Moira had withdrawn completely, only her firm grip on the leash remained. Angela’s lust-clouded mind needed a moment to process the command. Amused by her lover’s delusion, Moira took hold of the night-blue collar, pulling carefully. After she guided the blonde back up into a sitting position, she repeated herself with narrowed eyes: “On your knees, now.”

Down on all fours, the doctor, looking away from her girlfriend, was hyperaware of any sort of touch. Moira’s one hand, leash still between her long fingers, settled on her hip, while the other hand stroked up the curve of the medic’s spine. Gentle pressure between her shoulder blades underlined the following command: “Get on your forearms.” Angela found herself in an all too familiar position. Head low, rear up, waiting for anything her lover has to give.

The hand on her hips tightened its grip, as the other descended back down her spine, leaving red scratch marks. Reaching the hem of grey panties, Moira spoke again: “Look at you, completely at my mercy. You are so ready for me, so wet.” To prove her point, she ran a single finger over the dark patch on her girlfriend’s underwear. She could feel the slick and wet fabric, could smell her lover’s arousal. Leaning in she ran her tongue over the length of the blonde’s sex. Now she could even taste her.

Angela’s hands were clutching the sheets as she tried to not lose it then and there. As she felt her panties sliding down her thighs, she couldn’t hold back the moan, that built up in the back of her throat. The cool air hit her wet core, she gasped with a hoarse voice: “Moira, please…please just touch me.” “My fingers or my tongue?” “Both!”

Moira went from zero to one hundred in the blink of an eye. While she easily slid two fingers into her lover, her skilled mouth found the blonde’s clit. She hummed with satisfaction, suddenly she could sense anything Angela could offer her, without any restriction. The vibration combined with the pump of her lover’s fingers inside her drove Angela absolutely crazy. Her breath came out in uneven patterns, her chest burned and her heart seemed to burst in any second. The redhead curled her fingers with a precision only a scientist could accomplish.

“Gott i-ich, … so close! I think I’m gonna …”, Angela huffed, as she buried her face in the silk sheets. Moira seemed to double her efforts. Her tongue alternated between sharp licks and tight circles, while her slender fingers stroked all the right places. “Not until I say so!”

She added another finger, while her other hand left Angela’s hip. The blonde cried out, pain and pleasure blending together and obscuring her vision. Her body went wild, everything beyond her control. A sudden tug on the leash forced her to lift her head. Blonde strains falling messily around her face, contrasting her blue eyes, which were dark from pure lust and raw arousal. “Look at me! I want to see your face when you scream my name!”

Looking at her girlfriend fucking her from behind left the doctor breathless. The look in her eyes, the grin on her face, the flex in her muscles and the leash in her hand, everything seemed so surreal to Angela. She was lost in her pleasure. She lost all capability to form even one straight thought.

“Surrender to my will, Mercy!” With one long stroke of her fingers, one last tug on the leash and one last command, everything holding the doctor together came crashing down into pieces. Her vision went blurry, while her body shook violently. Every spark of arousal lit up a fire inside her. Incoherent word spilt from her mouth, between gasps, moans and a certain redhead’s name.

As the blonde came down from her high, two arms slung themselves around her, hugging her from behind. Angela gratefully accepted the warmth of the embrace. Laying down onto her side, soft words were whispered into her neck: “Hey, you’re okay? I think you might have blacked out for a second.” Angela chuckled in response: “Want me to stroke your ego, O’Deorain?” “Sure. Stroke my ego half as good as I stroked you and… ouch!” The redhead pouted while rubbing her slightly reddening arm. “I am sorry if I hurt you, shall I make it up to you? Now, where does it hurt?”, the blonde sang in an innocent voice while climbing atop of her lover.

“I could think of some places, Dr Ziegler…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, me again :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> I really appreciate constructive criticism, so feel free to criticize constructively. :D
> 
> Yahooi, have a good one! ^^


End file.
